


Combat Et amour

by LordFlausch



Series: araignée du soir [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Combat, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Healing, Near Death Experiences, Shooting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: You're out to fight, wanting to hinder Talon's goal, and at the same time, hope to see your lover.





	Combat Et amour

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to finish this earlier as another Birthday Present for someone I care a about a lot but guess now will have to do. I'm sorry, and I know you'll probably read this.  
> But anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!

You tighten your hold on the rail in the small hovercraft that would get you to your point in the mission you're assigned for, a fight against Talon. Again. Somehow, Overwatch had found out about a building they were going to blow up in London, and everything had been dealt with in preparation. The area around it had been evacuated in case you were too late – and you hope that you'd be successful, as Emily lived not too far away. Tracer next to you is definitely worried, you are clearly able to see that. Your best friend is pacing up and down in the jet, even though Mercy tells her to stop already because that’s quite dangerous.  
Also with you on the mission are a bunch of agents as well as Pharah, Winston and Mei. The gorilla has made nearly as much effort as you to calm her down, but nothing is having a quite lasting effect. You step ahead and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Lena?”

“What?”

“She'll be fine. Has told you she's safe, hasn't she?”

“Yeah, but what if her home gets destroyed?” 

“Then we'll rebuild it. Also, insurance.”

“And if she gets hurt?”

“Then I'm sure the best combat medic ever will lend a hand.”

You look at Mercy, with almost pleading eyes. She nods.

“Obviously.”

You hear a chuckle coming from the Swiss after that, glancing over to Pharah.

“That is, if a certain someone doesn't keep me occupied for hours again because she got herself in trouble again.”

_…thank you, Amélie, for giving me another possibility to interpret this. NOT._

The Egyptian averts her eyes, a “hmph” leaving her closed mouth. 

“Wasn’t my fault they shot at me.”

“You were flying. Without cover. In an open area. Directly above them. That’s practically an invitation.”

“On the other hand, my Barrage dealt with them quick enough.” 

Pharah smirks now, a challenging glint in her eyes when she looks at Mercy. The doc walks up to her, staring her dead in the eye. Winston and Mei tiptoe closer to Tracer and you, looking at the two of them.

“This is bound to get funny.”

“Or scary.”

“In any way, we’ll be perfectly entertained.”

The four of you share an amused chuckle after the whispered conversation you hope the other two didn’t hear, and patiently wait for them to finish their staring duel. Tracer leans over to you, whispering in your ear.

“You know, if two people stare into each other's eyes for longer than five seconds, they either wanna kill each other or have sex.”

“To be honest with those two, I never know what's the case.” 

“I’ve never seen them do either.”

“Maybe that's gonna change.”

“Thinking about that again, I'm not sure if I want that.”

“Us witnessing murder or two of our friends having sex… Nah.”

Your best friend and you share a chuckle.

“They'd make a cute couple though.”

“Yeah. Maybe we should try getting them together, eh, love?”

You laugh, and after a second, Tracer giggles as well while hell unfolds in front of you as the two winged ladies finally interrupt their silent staring… or rather, Mercy opens the fight with a threat.

“Maybe I should just let you suffer in a hospital bed next time.”

“And go without my protection?” 

“I can perfectly take care of myself, Schätzchen.”

“I've seen that. “Help me, Pharah, please!”, I believe you were saying?”

“That was one time. Besides, weren't you the one practically begging to be healed?” 

Tracer and you share a look, amusement in both of your eyes, barely able to contain laughter. Winston sighs behind you.

“Would you deal with this later? We're almost there.”

“Or get a room!” 

To her suggestion, Tracer and you start giggling while both Pharah and Mercy awkwardly rub the back of their heads. It's kinda cute to watch, but the lighthearted moment is interrupted when your best friend sees familiar shapes of London, falling back into worrying. She might not say anything, but the look on her face is evidence enough for that. You try to reassure her with a hug. 

“It'll be fine, Lena.”

“You'd be worried as well if your girlfriend was there!”

_Oh, she will most certainly be._

“Probably yes, although she can take pretty good care of herself.”

“Wait, ____ has a girlfriend?”

Mei looks to you confused, and you sigh.

_Thank you for spilling the beans, Lena and self._

“Yeah, I have.”

“Pretty much of this organization is gay… I wonder if I have a chance after all?”

All eyes on Pharah, who apparently now realizes she thought out loud, becoming bright red. Tracer chuckles, and you do as well after a while. The two of you share an almost smirking look, deciding to dive into this subject later. The armor-clad woman coughs, desperately trying to change the subject. 

“So, ____, how is your girlfriend?”

Tracer sighs.

“Here we go again… just kidding, love!”

You chuckle and smile, thinking of an original way to describe her.

“She's… someone very special. Beautiful and amazing. I won't tell too much tho.”

Tracer grins conspiratorially, whispering her next words carefully.

“It’s her secret. We're about a month in and she hasn't even told me her name. The only things I know is a bit about her looks and… that she sure likes marking what's hers.”

“LENA OXTON!”

Your exclaim is shocked, cheeks flushed bright red, while the rest in the aircraft have a good laugh at your expense. 

“Didn't think you were that kinda girl, ____.”

Mercy winks at you, making you wish for a hole to sink in.

“But no worries, your secret is safe with us.”

“Thank you.”

You're still blushing bright red when the hovercraft is landing, leaving you to act out the strategy. You and Mei plus a few agents would secure the outsides while the rest would go in, trying to deactivate the explosives and set an end to Talon's plan. You set the comlinks, wish good luck and then all part ways, you taking over one part of the building, the agents in the streets below, and Mei the other.  
You allow yourself a sigh. It has been almost two weeks since you last saw Amélie, and you really do miss her. You hope you may catch a glimpse of her, but honestly don't expect too much – after all, she will be busy as well. You smile a little annoyed when you see Talon agents below you, efficiently taking them out. 

_I do wonder where they all come from… I mean, how exactly does Talon recruit them?_

You keep that question somewhere in mind, but for now decide to focus on the battle at hand. You try keeping on top of the buildings, as it gives you a small advantage and you can just roll back or lie down for cover. 

_Well it does leave me vulnerable as well, but I can't see anyone in Talon apart from Amélie actually being able to take advantage of that. And she'd never. At least not in that way._

Via comlink, you can hear the agents and Mei as well as the other team reporting incidences and their statuses, making it possible for you to assume Overwatch may have a chance to win this after all. You hope that at some point, the world would accept this organization fully again, that being in Overwatch was okay as a job and not tainted with the stigma it had since it had disbanded back then. But if you managed to win missions like this again without too much harm or destruction on the way, the path there looked good. You want to go on fighting for a better world, even if that means for now you and your lover are on different sides. 

_Thinking of which… is she here?_

You investigate some other alleys, not realizing your team is very far away, until it's too late. You only hear a metallic click and smell something oddly sweet, purple clouding your senses… before color fades to black.

When you wake up again, you're on a couch, head on a lap you're definitely familiar with, and you chuckle before breathing in her scent and reaching up with a hand to trace patterns on her thigh.

“Was it really necessary to abduct me?”

She chuckles as well now, a hand of hers placing itself on your shoulder and stroking it almost gently. 

“I’ve got to surprise you after not seeing you in a while, chérie.”

The way the last word rolls off of her tongue is a sound you welcome eagerly, as you kinda really love that pet name she has for you. You carefully get up and sit on her lap, taking in the features of her face and cupping her cheek with one hand, smiling at her, a gesture she returns after a while.

“But you already abducted me quite often, if I recall. Just why do you always feel the need for me being unconscious?”

“First, it's less obtrusive, secondly, it amuses me.”

You chuckle and lean closer to her, letting your breath ghost over her lips and feeling hers in return. 

“It amuses you to see me unconscious?”

“If you don’t kiss me this instant, chérie, I will do it for you.”

“Gladly…”

Your last word comes out as a murmur before you press your lips to hers, kiss almost instantly burning any gentleness into passion. Her tongue only needs to brush your lips before you already meet it with your own, instantly starting to dance around each other, relishing in the fact you're close, you're together again. You pull away, a little breathless.

“I missed you…”

“I missed you too, chérie. On the other hand, I had plenty of time to think about what I would do to you when I got you again…”

She leans closer, nipping at your jaw once, although the circumstances forbid it for the two of you to leave any marks on each other, so she's noticeably more gentle than usual with her teeth. 

“Normally, I would’ve waited for tonight to get you into your bed and fuck you senseless, but I have another job scheduled when this is over, so I rather have you for a bit now.”

“Will you be away for another two weeks?”

“Non, but a few days.”

You flash her an uncomfortable smile and kiss her cheek. She chuckles darkly, the sound sending small sparks to the area her words and kisses already wakened up. 

“Don’t worry, chérie. I will still do that when I get back. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant.”

“Amélie, you know what effect it has on me when you speak French in that tone…”

“Why do you think I'm doing it, chérie?”

She rolls her hips against yours one time, and a pleasured but nevertheless surprised sound leaves you. Opening your eyes again, you see her smirk, but the want in her eyes betrays that seductive yet collected demeanor.

“Kiss me, mon amour.”

You decide to test your limits, a sudden spark of mischief inside of you.

“And what if not?”

“Then I might have to punish you, chérie.”

“Hmmm... and how?”

She goes in on the subject, her fingers already clawing into your hips, voice dark when she replies, getting your mind further locked on the desire running through you.

“You would see then... but I suppose you would even enjoy it, isn't that right?”

One of her hands leaves your hipbone and travels to the front, slowly rubbing your clit and folds through the clothing with two fingers, the rough texture of your pants causing an amount of friction that feels incredible combined with her, and your head falls forward to gasp, your hands keeping yourself steady on her shoulders.

“Knowing you, you would even beg for more...”

She continues her movements, alternating the pressure between not enough, just right and too much, but the mix is amazing, so you buck your hips into it once, trying to get more.

“There it is. You can't control yourself, hmmm?”

You moan under your breath that already is a bit ragged, and suddenly, she stops and moves her hand away.

“That's why this kind of punishment won't be fitting, don't you agree?”

“Amélie... please...”

She chuckles, kissing your cheek and enjoying your slight, aroused blush, and your eyes pleading for more.

“But you'll be a good girl, won't you? Who knows, if you do well... maybe you deserve a reward?”

You whimper when she rolls her hips against yours once more, kissing your other cheek as well.

“I don't know yet. Persuade me, chérie.”

“Do you... do you want me to beg?”

“I said persuade, not ask.”

Her hands dive under your suit and bra, removing both quickly. She pinches your nipples to a point where it hurts a bit and rolls them between thumb and index finger roughly, but nevertheless makes sure another aroused noise leaves your mouth.  
It's hard to get your mind on a coherent anything, so thinking about how to get her to do what you want is almost impossible. But you force yourself to focus for just long enough to let one of your hands leave her shoulder, opening her suit and dipping in between her legs.

“What are you...”

The rest of her sentence vanishes in a low groan as you stroke through her folds and find her clit rather quickly, rubbing it. You lean forward, nipping on the shell of her ear and whispering words in a tone she definitely didn't expect.

“You're so wet...”

_I don't know where that dominance comes from, but hell yeah._

You kiss her jawline, then nip at her neck a few times, although not hard enough to leave hickeys – as her outfit is rather revealing, you don't wanna risk even just a remote anything. As usually, she is a rather silent lover, although you do like the sound of the occasional gasp that leaves her mouth when your touch feels especially good for her.  
You keep your thumb on her clit, using the other fingers to draw through her folds that are practically dripping.

“Is that all for me?”

She only nods. You smile and move your other hand up to her head, tilting it a bit to the side and breathing on the skin of her throat, and to your surprise, she seems to shudder. 

“You didn't answer my question from before…”

“What… question…?”

Her voice is a bit pressed, and from the way you see her stomach muscles tensing, you get aware of the fact it takes a lot of her control not to arch into your touch. 

“If it amuses you to see me unconscious.”

You pinch her clit once, the action making her gasp and finally buck her hips, you mentally smirking to your slight victory.

“What has that got to do with anything?!”

You can hear an almost desperate tone in her voice, but you know she won't beg although she craves having your fingers inside of her. She almost chokes on a moan when you flick her clit, her hold on you tightening. You lean forward, positioning your head in a way she can feel your breath while you whisper in her ear.

“Just answer, and maybe I'll give you what you want.”

Your own arousal almost runs wild to the sight in front of you. Her eyes are closed for most of the time, and if she opens them, they are half-lidded at best, pupils dilated and gaze fixed on you. Her heart is beating faster than usual, and her lips are parted, head in itself leant back a little. 

_I guess I truly understand now why she loves being dominant._

She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes to look into yours, and there I something in her stare that wipes your mind blank. 

“Oui. Seeing you unconscious is amusing. For once, it means I surprised you again.”

Suddenly, she flips your positions, moving so fast you only can make the realization that you're pinned under her, her devious smirk above you, one hand holding yours down and the other tracing your cheek with a nail, making a shiver run down your back.

“Next, the look on your face when you realize it's me.”

Her hand wanders down your body, picking up where it left off – namely rubbing your clit through your pants, and a sudden whimper escapes your throat when she presses just right, hitting it from the perfect angle and then moving –

_Oh god, I need her._

You try bucking into her touch, desperate to get more, but she only clicks her tongue. 

“Shhhh…”

Her strokes become inevitably more gentle, getting you close to begging. You know how soaked your underwear probably is, and judging by the look on her face, she does as well. 

“But cherie... There's something even better, you know?”

“Hm?”

What is meant as a question comes out as a noise somewhere between curious and needy, and when you open one eye, she still smirks, but leans down, her breasts brushing yours when she's close enough to whisper in your ear, her voice low, dark and seductive.

“The look on your face when I'm fucking you senseless.”

With that words, her hand slips into your pants and underwear, not wasting any time but instead immediately slipping three fingers inside. You almost scream to that, the feeling of quite suddenly but finally, FINALLY having her inside of you, and you feel her smirk against the skin of your neck.

“A shame I cant bite you now…”

She goes fast and rough, it's amazing and she knows that, judging by the noises that slip past your lips. She kisses down your cleavage and chest, biting both nipples but continuing her way down, and she wraps her lips around your clit, sucking relentlessly, making you cry out. 

“Amélie, I'm-“

“Shh, mon amour. I know.”

She focuses her attention on your g-spot and clit, and when she hits just right and bites down at the same time, that was the final straw. You arch your back and moan in bliss, pleasure toppling and rushing through your body. She calms down your flesh with long, slow licks of her tongue, then sits up and cleans your juices from her fingers, kissing your forehead gently. You take a few deep breaths to calm down – although it takes a moment until you're able to kiss her throat and move to pleasure her as well. Her eyes are filled with lust as you nip at her collar bone, your hands wandering up to her breasts.

“Non. Skip the foreplay and fuck me already.”

You smirk at her, but comply, removing her suit to have access to where she wants you. You lick through her folds, nibbling on her clit – an action that makes her gasp – and then slip a finger inside, something you know is not enough, but your mind is clear enough to tease her. Her patience is apparently not. She claws one of her hands in your skull, yanking your head up and looking in your eyes.

“Cherie, you better-“

She can't hold the moan this time. It slips when you slide two more fingers inside of her, immediately starting to hit all the places you know she likes, and she presses your head down again so you can continue with your mouth as well. You do so, flicking your tongue against her clit and picking up your pace, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She covers her mouth with her hand to stop her noises, and you reach up to take it, halting in your ministrations.

“I don't mind hearing you, Amélie.”

She looks down on you, an expression in her eyes you can't read, but nods once and takes her hand away. You start up again slowly, and relish in the soft moans that escape her, every gasp and breath. It inevitably gets a bit louder when she's close, but as she finally comes, the noise leaves you breathless as well.

It's a moan.  
But she whispers your name.

You calm her overstimulated core, and then move up to kiss her passionately, holding her close as the moment you'll have to part again comes closer and closer. She does the same, cradling you against her body and kissing back with the same force.

“Je t'aime.” 

“… je t'aime aussi?”

It comes out as more of a question, but the gesture makes her smile nonetheless. 

“Presque parfaite, ma chérie.”

You blush a little, but her small chuckle is worth that as she kisses your forehead. Sadly, the next thing she does is getting up and redressing.

“Let’s go, before they start searching.”

You nod hesitantly and put on your clothes as well, and when you both are done, you share another look.

“You'll come as soon as you can?”

“Of course. I'll send you a text if I manage.”

You smile at her, winking. 

“That'd be great. Give me a kiss for goodbye?”

She sighs, but the amused look in her eyes is unmistakable and her affectionate voice betrays her words.

“Insatiable fool.”

She walks over to you and wraps you in a kiss that makes your knees weak, your arms going around her neck.

“You know, we're supposed to leave, not spend another few hours here…”

She chuckles and resumes the kiss, pressing you against a wall, her tongue at your lips. You let her in, meeting it with your own. You try not to go too far, and she does as well, but with the next separation ahead of you, that gets a bit harder. She is the one to break the kiss, leaning her forehead against yours, looking into your eyes while you're slightly panting.

“Take care, chérie.”

You hug her, and feel her kissing your forehead.

“You too. See you soon.”

She takes you to a small table where your comlink is, and you put it in your ear again, glad about the silence. She smiles, and you smile back, the two of you sharing another soft kiss. You move to the door of the room, while she heads for the balcony.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, chérie.”

With that, she grapples away, and you run through the corridors of what is apparently an old hotel, leaving through the main entrance and staring at the back of a few Talon agents, and you throw a small grenade, ducking into cover while it explodes. Your comlink activates with a beep, the relieved voice of one of your agents speaking.

“____? Thank god, we only saw Widowmaker taking you away!”

“I managed to escape. How are you?”

“Two of us are badly injured, but overall, it's okay. You should tell the other group you're there though. I'll contact Mei.”

“Thank you.”

You switch channels, speaking to the other heroes in the building.

“How's the situation?”

“____! Love, I'm so glad to hear from you! How did you get away?”

“Story for another day. How is it?”

“Winston's working on deactivating the bomb and we're trying to keep them away. If you can handle the situation out there, we'll be sure to win!”

“That's good. Any injuries?”

“Some of our agents, but Mercy patched them up.”

“All right. See you when we've won, kay?”

“Yup!”

You chuckle and focus on the fight again, trying to get everything in shape when they come out. One of your agents gets hit by a sniping shot so accurate it could only have been your lover, and when you look up, you see her, mockingly saluting you before grappling away. The remaining agents rush to take care, but it's too late.

“Why didn't she shoot us?”

“To scare us. So we know she's there.”

“Oh fuuuuuuck....”

You chuckle inside when you remember having said exactly those words regarding her actions, only in a whole different context. 

“We shouldn't stand around. Focus on Talon.”

“But what if she...?”

“Then we can't do anything about that. She's an expert. She'll shoot before we can even realize she's there. So go on fighting!”

“Aye!”

They seem to be okay for now, so you rush together to take care of remaining Talon agents that try to sabotage your actions. But it doesn't take too long, and you hear Tracer via comlink.

“We're coming! Winston got it!”

“Great!”

“Wonderful!”

You and Mei reply at almost the same time, and you order your agents to follow you to the entrance of the building. When you see your friends coming out, though, a single Talon agent rushes towards them, and uses his apparently last bullet to fire at Mercy... you can only watch in horror because you didn't react early enough... but Pharah did, throwing herself in front of the doctor and firing a rocket that effectively hits the agent, but who herself lands on her side, blood starting to stain the ground. Mercy cries out in horror and rushes to her, immediately starting to heal. Tracer zaps to you and you comfort each other, hoping your friend could be saved...  
From the waiting hovercraft, a bunch of medics come and put her on a gurney, pushing her inside. You all follow and watch silently as they do their best together with Mercy, and you know Pharah's life is on the line, so you wait in the distance to give them space to save her. After a few minutes when you're in the air, you hear low coughing coming from them and see the security woman moving, a sigh of relief escaping.  
Although, nothing could hope to prepare you for the storm Mercy unleashes.

“HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!”

“Angel, I-”

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, VERDAMMTE SCHEIẞE NOCHMAL?!”

“I wanted to-”

“I DON'T CARE! YOU COULD'VE DIED! WHY IN GOTTES NAMEN-”

The rest of her sentence is swallowed by Pharah's lips on hers, and after a moment of surprise, she kisses back ferociously, tears streaming over her face. She breaks their kiss, wrapping her arms around her patient.

“Was hätte ich ohne dich tun sollen?”

“Shhh, Angel...”

Pharah kisses her head, and when you retract your eyes from the scene long enough, Tracer's mouth is agape. You wink at her.

“Guess our job just did itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> French translations:
> 
> Combat et amour - Combat and love  
> Mon amour - my love  
> Je t'aime - I love you / + aussi - I love you too  
> Presque parfaite - Almost perfect
> 
>  
> 
> German translations:
> 
> Schätzchen - Sweetie/Baby/Honey  
> Verdammte Scheiße nochmal - Damn shit again (literally) / Holy shit (technically)  
> In Gottes Namen - In god's name


End file.
